Las dudas del Führer
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Como flamante nuevo Führer de Amestris, Roy se encontró de frente a una de esas encrucijadas que exigía todo su temple, eficiencia y asertividad: ¿decretar el uso de minifaldas o no? Por suerte, la Teniente Hawkeye llegó en el momento exacto para despejar sus dudas.


**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Línea de tiempo: **Post-Brotherhood.

* * *

**"Las dudas del Führer"**

* * *

Lejos habían quedado las épocas en que Roy Mustang agachaba la cabeza ante sus superiores. Ahora que ostentaba el cargo de_ flamante nuevo Führer de Amestris_, su agenda se encontraba que rebalsaba de reuniones diplomáticas, discursos y decisiones que tomar. Aunque, ciertamente, algo que no había cambiado en su vida era el trabajo burocrático: desde la tarde del día anterior, sobre su escritorio había comenzado a acumularse una cantidad preocupante de papeles. Pero Roy no se hallaba en condiciones de lamentarse por su indigno desempeño y nulo profesionalismo (¿que acaso alguna vez lo había hecho cuando se trataba de papeles?). Estaba en medio de una encrucijada, y ésta era:

¿Decretar el uso de minifaldas o no?

Hacerlo sería tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, y ya había barajado las consecuencias, entre las que destacaban dos fracciones a considerar: por un lado, estaban sus hombres. Sí, sus subordinados probablemente le erigirían un monumento si inclinaba la balanza hacia una afirmación. Algunos como Havoc, jamás habían olvidado la lejana promesa del, en ese momento, Coronel Mustang.

_"Minifaldas..."_, habían susurrado alegremente, soñando con un brillante futuro donde abundara la visión de firmes y largas piernas femeninas.

Roy sabía que la aprobación masculina estaba más que asegurada. Pero estaban sus subordinadas, que no sólo iban a tacharlo de depravado, sino que iban a defenestrar su nombre con acusaciones de tiranía y autoritarismo. Tranquilamente podría ignorar aquello: la población de mujeres en la milicia era mucho menor que la de varones; pero Roy Mustang sabía que no había nada mejor que una mujer de piernas bonitas y sonrisa cándida. Y, sin ninguna duda, sabía que las únicas expresiones que obtendría serían de asco e indignación.

La cosa estaba muy difícil, tenía que admitir.

Entonces, como si su crisis existencial hubiera sido escuchada, a su despacho entró educadamente la Teniente Riza Hawkeye.

—Nuevamente está holgazaneando, señor —observó ella como primera línea de diálogo, con una bandeja de té entre las manos.

Roy se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, como quien está demasiado acostumbrado a que lo regañen por no hacer nada.

—Teniente, necesito una segunda opinión.

Riza depositó lo que cargaba sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a servir el té, con la mirada fija en su superior.

—Adelante.

Roy tomó aire para hablar, como si se preparara para entonar un discurso que salvaría a la humanidad, y por alguna razón, Riza pensó que diría una absoluta estupidez.

—¿Debería decretar el uso de minifaldas?

—Seré sensata, señor. Me parece una soberana idiotez —Eso último lo había dicho tan templadamente y con tanta desaprobación oculta que, si Roy no la hubiera conocido tan bien, se habría sentido confundido.

—Imaginé que me diría eso, Teniente. Pero, intente abordar la visión masculina de la propuesta, y las repercusiones favorables que esto tendría en la milicia.

—Por supuesto que cualquier hecho que involucre piernas femeninas sería bien recibido por usted y la milicia, señor.

Roy sonrió como todo un casanovas.

—También involucra a sus piernas, Teniente.

Ella no dijo nada, ya acostumbrada a los elocuentes flirteos que el nuevo Führer agradaba mantener con ella. Le tendió la taza de té y él la tomó con tranquilidad.

—Gracias, Teniente.

Roy observó por un instante a la mujer que lo había acompañado todos esos años, meditando sus palabras (como si no se las hubiera esperado, ja). Resultaba recreativo poner a prueba los nervios de su Ojo de Halcón y, de alguna manera, sabía que a ella no le molestaba y que era, de hecho, una parte esencial de su relación. De pronto recordó las veces que había visto a Riza vestida de civil, con una falda que le llegaba apenas por encima de las rodillas, y lo mucho que esa visión lo había perturbado. La imaginó entonces con una corta y ajustada minifalda azul, a conjunto con la chaqueta del ejército. Esas piernas, firmemente torneadas después de años y años de riguroso entrenamiento y actividad física, podrían infartar a cualquiera.

Sonrió bobaliconamente con el pulso acelerado, pensando que Riza Hawkeye se vería no menos que despampanante con una minifalda azul.

—Señor, acaba de volcar su té sobre los contratos comerciales con Drachma y sobre sí mismo.

Un ardor en su pierna derecha lo hizo volver a la realidad, a la vez que veía todo su escritorio y los papeles que se había puesto a firmar, manchados con té. Riza lo miró como quien mira a un niño que se ha orinado encima y, sin decir nada, sacó eficientemente un paño y secó la superficie. Se lo tendió a Roy y él hizo lo propio, aún turbado por la veracidad de sus ensoñaciones.

—Gracias, Teniente —repitió, sintiendo ganas de largar una carcajada.

Ella, por su parte, pensaba que el cargo de Führer habría desencadenado alguna clase de regresión, porque su superior se encontraba cada día más risueño e incompetente, burocráticamente hablando, claro.

—Me retiro, señor —dijo finalmente, antes de comenzar a sentirse divertida entre tanto sinsentido—. Por favor, procure terminar con estos papeles hoy. Luego solicitaré un reemplazo de los que han sido dañados recién.

—De acuerdo, Teniente.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharse, pero su voz la volvió a frenar.

—¿Teniente? —inquirió, con cierto retintín.

—¿Sí? —Se giró levemente.

—No decretaré el uso de minifaldas.

Riza pensó para sus adentros cómo podía seguir cavilando al respecto.

—Me parece una decisión apropiada, señor —Él le indicó con un gesto que ya podía retirarse, y así lo hizo.

Roy se imaginó que su Teniente pensaría que le había hecho caso por una simple cuestión de principios, rectitud y moral.

Y una mierda, si Riza Hawkeye había hecho que arruinara un archivo entero de contratos comerciales con la frontera con sólo imaginarla, no quería saber qué ocurriría si se ponía una minifalda.

Después de todo, él era el_ flamante nuevo Führer de Amestris._

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno, este lo tenía guardadito de hace poco, y me dije a mí misma "Bleh, si total ya subí el resto hoy, publicar uno más no va a matar a nadie" (?) xD Me encanta esta pareja... Supongo que en algún otro one-shot se había tocado el tema tan famoso de las minifaldas de Roy, pero me veía en la necesidad de aportar mi visión(?) xDD Ojalá haya quedado bien, es lo primero que escribo de ambos xD**

**En fin... este también es otro intento de humor, espero que haya llegado mínimamente a cumplir con el cometido xDD Si fue así, y sino, dejen reviews así me entero de lo que piensan xDD**

**Les mando un besote, ¡éxitos! :D**


End file.
